


don’t do love

by sorryuser



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “You love me? Like, actually?” He says it as he plays with Billy’s hands on his stomach.“Like, actually?” Billy mocks.





	don’t do love

“Shut up, please, just shut up.” Steve stumbles over his words, gasping and whining while trying to speak, all while attempting to shove Billy away and trying to stop him from speaking such filth straight into his ear. But, Billy’s always been just a lotta bit stronger than him.

“Or what, princess? You’re already a mess because of my cock and you can’t even push me away. I can have you any way I want.” Billy’s grinning down at him again, sweat dancing on his forehead, “I want you to come just from me fucking you, just from my cock rearranging your insides.”

And it’s such a Billy thing to say but it’s so hot that Steve can’t help but mewl and whine and push and pull at Billy’s shirt desperately. Then, Billy‘s lifting up and away from Steve, just to get a look between them. He watches his cock disappearing into Steve, for longer than Steve would’ve liked, between Steve’s trembling thighs.

Whenever Billy stays silent, Steve hears it, the squelching sound of lube and come mixed together as Billy fucks him, wrecks him, almost to the point where Steve’s whole body is aching for more of Billy. And Billy just smiles down at him because he knows and Steve hates that he knows.

“You’ve made such a mess of my jeans, baby.” Billy coos, “You’ll have to make it up to me. Maybe later you can suck my cock while I watch TV, like the good wife you are.” He taunts Steve and Steve can’t help but absolutely love it, though Billy shouldn’t know how much he loves it.

“You didn’t wanna take them off— Ow!” Steve begins to bite back and Billy delivers a swift slap to his face and, just as quick as the slap was sent, wraps his hand around Steve’s neck, squeezing deliciously, cutting off anymore remarks. Steve wonders how Billy’s thrusts don’t miss a beat, continuing to punish Steve’s ass.

“Weren’t you the one begging for my cock the second I got here? Dragging me upstairs and crying like a pathetic fucking whore?” Billy accuses and Steve’s blushing at the accusation, because he actually was, he’s surprised he hadn’t dropped to his knees and sucked Billy off on his front door step.

Steve had been gone for the summer so the moment he’d gotten back he asked Billy to come over and once Billy stepped foot into the house Steve was on him, begging as pretty as he could, batting his big bright eyes, for Billy to fuck him senseless, for Billy to just take him on the floor at the front door because no one was home, and when Billy had asked with a deep chuckle if Steve could make it to the bedroom Steve had just grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

That’s how they’d gotten here, Billy still fully clothed, leather jacket and tight jeans unbuttoned just enough to have his cock out, and Steve with his shorts wrapped around one of his quivering thighs with his shirt pushed up his chest so that Billy could twist and tease his now reddened nipples.

“Your pussy sounds so good, baby, so good for me.” Billy’s kissing his neck as he speaks and Steve can’t help but focus on the squelching noise again and he agrees, as much as he wishes he doesn’t, that it does sound like a pussy, he blushes at the realization. He pulls at Billy’s leather jacket, suddenly wanting Billy closer so that he can’t look between them anymore.

It’s dirty, what Billy says when their fucking, and Steve wants more, he always wants more.

Steve shuts his eyes and mumbles back, “Just for you.” And he can tell Billy’s smiling down at him with the way he chuckles, so he opens his eyes and catches those pretty teeth grinning at him, “Only for you.” He says, this time locking eyes with Billy.

“That’s right, baby. This pussy‘s only mine to make a mess of.” Billy puts emphasis on his words with brutal thrusts and Steve almost cries due to such a sinful sentence and such rough treatment, “All mine to wreck. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He’s teasing and Steve can tell but he still gives in.

“Yes, yes, all yours to ruin.” Steve’s near tears because he wants to come but Billy hasn’t allowed him to do so yet and the last time Steve came without Billy’s approval he had a raw bottom and couldn’t sit properly for weeks, “Please, Billy, I wanna come. Can I come?” He all but pleads, hands still desperately holding onto Billy’s jacket, the action somewhat keeping him grounded.

“Not yet, baby. I wanna wreck your cunt some more, make sure you can’t sit straight tomorrow.” Billy is so dirty and Steve really can’t handle him, can’t handle this, but he does because Billy makes him feel so fucking amazing and because he’s head over heels for Billy, he wouldn’t even think of letting him go, “I want you to be dumb for my cock.”

Steve wants to cry, knowing that he’ll be punished if he comes and how now Billy’s pressing his thighs together and pushing them up against his chest so that his cock is trapped between his legs and rubbing roughly against his stomach makes his body twitch embarrassingly.

“Take it, baby, doing so good for me.” Billy praises, getting a sob from Steve in return. Then Billy repositions his thrusts just slightly and Steve’s gasping for air because the spot Billy’s abusing now is way too perfect, “That’s the sweet spot, huh?” He teases.

Steve nods with teary eyes, “Billy, wait, please—” He tries, hands pulling harder at Billy’s jacket now.

Billy takes Steve’s chin in his hand roughly, keeping their eye connected, “Tell me how good it feels, princess.” He says, thrusts rougher now.

“So good, so so good. But, Billy, please—“ Steve’s voice gets higher as he speaks.

“I’m gonna breed you, baby. I’m gonna fill your pretty pussy full of my come.” Billy says through gritted teeth, thrusts not softening and only getting harder. His eyes locked on Steve’s flinching ones, his eyes rolling and flickering at each of Billy’s thrusts. Steve tries to open his legs, tries to stop the pressure Billy’s causing his thighs to have on his cock, but Billy’s still stronger than him, keeping Steve’s legs down against his chest.

Steve comes with a pitched whine and Billy slaps him across the face almost immediately for it, the sting makes Steve’s hole clench around Billy’s cock, “What the fuck did I say?” Billy said, voice deep and menacing and Steve can’t help but flinch at the sudden disappointment.

“I tried—“

“You didn’t try hard enough.” Billy cuts him off, he pulls out of Steve to manhandle him onto his knees, pushing into him again and making Steve whimper pathetically and push his face into the sheets, “So useless. What am I supposed to do with you?” Billy’s hands find Steve’s hips and he grips them tightly. Steve can feel the rings decorating Billy’s fingers pressing against his skinZ

“I’ll,” Billy hits Steve with a particularly hard thrust as he tries to speak, “m...m-make it up to y..y-you,like you s..s-said.” Steve stuttered, yelping when Billy grabs a fist full of his hair and tightens his grip. Billy scoffs at him and stalls his hips, settling deep inside Steve.

“Yeah? And how you gonna do that? You gonna come again?” Steve’s hips twitch away at that suggestion and Billy pulls him back with a laugh, “Oh no, baby, no running away. I want you to come again. Just for me.” The squelching sounds fill the room again and Steve can’t help but go limp on the bed, his hips spasming with each of Billy’s thrusts that go a bit deeper than the last.

The rough edges of Billy’s open zipper rutting against his bare ass makes him mewl, moving himself forward and away from each of Billy’s thrusts until Billy growls and asks, “What’s the problem?” There’s a hint of worry in Billy’s voice that plucks at Steve’s heartstrings.

“Z...z-zipper.” Steve struggles with a desperate gulp.

Billy doesn’t ask again, he simply pushes his pants down to his thighs and rubs his hands over Steve’s irritated ass, “You’re lucky I love you.” He mumbles and Steve can’t even comprehend what Billy’s just said-

The ‘L’ word.

-because Billy’s covering over Steve soon after, fisting Steve’s cock as he basically ruins his guts with how deep his cock is nestled and nudging inside Steve. “Come again, baby, I know you can do it.” Billy’s whispering in his ear with that deep voice that always shocks Steve and Steve shakes his head, letting a sob escape his throat.

“I can’t.” Steve’s body shakes in Billy’s arms.

“You can and you will.” Billy orders, fisting Steve’s cock faster, rougher, as he nears his own climax, “Make me proud, baby, come on.” He makes Steve delirious, makes his eyes flutter shut when he paints Billy’s fist as he comes for the second time in one night.

“Come inside me, Billy, please, make me yours.” Steve pleads.

“You’re already mine.” Billy says before he comes, painting Steve’s hole with his come with one final, hard, thrust.

And when they’ve both come down from their highs, when Billy’s cuddled up behind Steve after a much needed shower, is when Steve final asks.

“You love me? Like, actually?” He says it as he plays with Billy’s hands on his stomach.

“_Like, actually?_” Billy mocks.

Steve frowns, “Billy.”

Billy hums, kissing the back of Steve’s neck, “I don’t do love.” He says and Steve huffs out a breath. Billy just holds him tighter, “So, you must be really special.”

Steve has to bite back a smile.


End file.
